Le dressing de Rin
by Tyanilisha
Summary: A noter qu'on ne voit pas Rin du tout. Oui, mais on y voit Len. Maintenant, quand à savoir ce qu'il fait dans le dressing de sa soeur ... Une idée ? Non ? Si ? Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ... Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les Vocaloids, juste l'idée.

Résumé: Mais que fait Len dans le dressing de Rin ?

Note: Pars du grand principe que tous les Vocaloids vivent ensemble, et sont casés selon mon bon vouloir.

* * *

><p><strong>Le dressing de Rin<strong>

- LEN !

QUOI ENCORE ?

OUI IL PIQUAIT DANS LE DRESSING DE SA JUMELLE.

ET ALORS ?

-" ... soupir ... Oui, Miku ?, fit la voix passablement ennuyée de Len, alors que le blond fronçait des sourcils et fusillait du regard le mur juste derrière l'empêcheuse de fouiner en rond dans le dressing de sa sœur.

-"Peux tu m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques dans la chambre de ta sœur, en son absence, avec un de SES colliers sur toi ?"

Comprendre le collier tour du cou noir, avec une fausse rose bleue sur le côté.

Ce qu'il faisait ... ?

Au hasard, du tricot ?

-"Nan.

- ... Pardon ?

- Non, je ne peux pas t'expliquer."

Et Len contourna l'obstacle gênant pour aller observer de plus près une jupe blanche et courte, avec un jupon jaune pale en dessous, qui dépassait légèrement.

Derrière lui, ça bouillonnait de rage.

-"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !"

Elle était au courant qu'il était en pleine possession de ses capacités auditives ? Et qu'il n'allait pas le rester si elle continuait ?

-"OUI, Miku. Quel est le problème ?"

Le tout sur un ton toujours plus ennuyé et indifférent, bien que l'énervement commence à se faire sentir.

Len reposa la jupe -pas assez courte, elle tombait aux genoux.

Il prit soin de la lisser avant de repousser le portemanteau sur la tringle de la penderie, pour admirer une autre jupe, noire cette fois, et à dentelle.

Nan, pas gothique. Déjà fait ya pas longtemps.

-"Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ?"

Honnêtement ?

-"... A quoi ça ressemble ?"

Nan, pas l'ensemble de collégienne à rayures bleues. L'autre chouinerait que c'est pas juste que ce soit bleu.

-"Len, qu'est ce qui se passe ? quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi veux tu te travestir ?"

Si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

EH BIEN PUISQU'ELLE INSISTAIT, OUI ! QUELQUE CHOSE NE VA PAS ! LA !

-"Ecoute Miku, je t'adore, vraiment, tu es super comme grande sœur d'adoption, tout ça, tu t'occupes super bien de Rin, et elle te voit vraiment comme sa meilleure amie, mais si tu ne pars dans les soixante prochaines secondes, je crains d'être obligé de faire en sorte que tu ME FOUTES LA PAIX POUR DE BON !"

... Hurlement qui bien sûr, ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude et la colère de la douce jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus verts.

Au grand dam de Len.

-"LEN ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune homme ! Viens avec moi tout de suite, on va voir Meiko et Kaito."

Ah. AH !

Elle avait mis le doigt EN PLEIN dessus. EN PLEIN MILLE, VOUS AVEZ GAGNE LE JACKPOT, DING, DING, DING.

Len eut un rire bref avant d'envoyer voler par dessus son épaule et sur le lit un haut en résille blanche.

-"Justement.

- Justement quoi, Len ?"

Ahhhh !

Ahhhhhhhh !

Voiiiilà ce qu'il lui fallait !

Len retira rapidement son tee shirt, puis défit la ceinture de son jean, qu'il fit tomber à ses chevilles d'un mouvement de hanches. Il s'en dégagea d'un pas, en ignorant les hurlements outrés de Miku, et retira délicatement la robe blanche de son cintre. Elle était assez simple, et Len la trouvait juste splendide.

Elle tombait à mi cuisses, et moulait assez bien la taille, et de longues manches allaient en s'élargissant, commençant à mi biceps, laissant les épaules découvertes, sauf pour deux fines bretelles.

Le dos était en V, laissant largement voir la peau.

Len aurait eu un tout petit peu de poitrine, et un visage différent, il aurait pu passer pour sa sœur, à condition de ne pas bien les connaître.

Miku s'étranglait, et Len se demandait distraitement si c'était de rage, de confusion, ou si elle était juste sous le choc.

Len détacha le ruban jaune qui tenait ses cheveux, et l'accrocha à son poignet, sous l'immense manche blanche pour ne pas le perdre, c'était un cadeau de Rin.

-"LEN KAGAMINE !

- MAIS QUOI BORDEL ?

- QUE CROIS TU ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?

- PRÉCISÉMENT ? ESSAYER ET RÉUSSIR A AVOIR UN PEU D'ACTION AVEC LES DEUX ABRUTIS QUI TE SERVENT DE GRANDS FRÈRES !"

Nan mais est ce que c'était SA FAUTE A LUI si mister Gakupo je-suis-un-séducteur et mister Kaito je-suis-un-rêveur-passionné avaient des scrupules ?

Et LE frustrait LUI, LEN, ALORS QUE BORDEL, IL N'ATTEND QUE CA ?

Franchement !

Et Miku ose se plaindre !

Au moins elle a le droit à de l'action plus d'une fois par semaine, avec Meiko !

Sans avoir à se travestir pour deux abrutis pleins de scrupules parce que Len n'a que dix sept ans ! Deux abrutis incapables de résister à une tenue provocante ! PUTAIN DE PERVERS, OUI !

Sur ce, Len planta là une Miku choquée, et partit à la recherche de ses amants.

Il croisa Teto dans le couloir, qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire que Gakupo et Kaito étaient dans le salon, occuppés à se disputer sur le dîner de ce soir.

Le blond partit vers la direction indiquée en faisant claquer ses talons, et en se promettant de penser à verrouiller la porte du salon.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Euh ... L'idée me harcelait, il fallait que je l'écrive ?<p>

J'assume ma stupidité ?

J'ai trop regardé Imitation Black pour ma santé mentale ?

... Trop de fanarts, peut-être ...

Merci à quiconque aura pris le temps de lire !


End file.
